For The First Time
by Madu Black
Summary: Bella já esta namorando Jacob Black há algumas semanas, e ela toma a decisão de se entregar para ele pela primeira vez. Esta fic é uma continuação da fic "She Wolf" Onde Bella vira uma loba na época em que Edward a deixa, e ela fica com Jacob Black!
1. Nota da Autora

**Nota da Autora**

Olá meninas como disse na sinopse e na fic She Wolf, essa fic é só a primeira vez do casalzinho mesmo, eu achei melhor fazer uma fic separada para não mudar a faixa etária da fic.

Mas quem não ler não vai perder nada na fic não, e quem não acompanha a fic vai ai umas explicações.

Bella é uma loba e esta namorando Jacob, e ama ele.

Quem se interessar She Wolf ainda não foi terminada e é só ir na fic e acompanhar.

Edward estava tentando reconquistar Bella e ela já sabia que Jacob era o seu pra sempre, e com essa decisão ela decide dar um passo na relação dos dois.

O cap vai ser lançado nesse fim de semana, esta sendo revisado para que vocês tenham mais qualidade.

Quem quiser saber o dia que vou postar pede nos reviews.

Bjss


	2. Capítulo 1

**Cap. 1**

**Parte final do cap 17 Páris, da fic **_**She Wolf**_.

__ Billy hoje vou roubar Jake um pouquinho está um dia nublado bem normal, mas não está chovendo o que é uma façanha, e vamos aproveitar um pouco. - Jake sorriu e Billy aprovou._

__ Isso vocês são jovens aproveitem enquanto podem. - _

_Fomos para a saída, Jake já ia indo para a picape eu o segurei isso era bom eu era forte o suficiente para segurá-lo._

__ Vamos de moto, quero me agarrar em você. - Ele sorriu malicioso e fomos para a garagem._

_Jake pegou a moto dele e levou para fora, ele subiu, e eu fui logo atrás dele, me segurei nele com força, vi de lado ele sorrindo. Ele ligou a moto._

__ Para onde senhora diversão? - _

__ Penhascos oras, onde mais poderia ser. - Falei me segurando mais ainda nele._

_A moto começou a andar, e resolvi provocar ele um pouco, dei um beijo no pescoço dele, Jake se contraiu nos meus braços._

_Chegamos rápido, e logo que parou ele, se virou e me puxou para eu ficar de frente para ele. Sua boca colou na minha e ele me apertava forte com as mãos. Mas eu tinha que falar com ele antes. Ele soltou do beijo e eu olhei nos olhos dele._

__ Jake eu sei que provavelmente você vai brigar comigo, mas eu preciso te dizer que eu estava conversando com Edward. - Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, mas não se desgrudou de mim._

__ Eu falei que eu não amo mais ele e que, eu só quero você agora. - Jake me surpreendeu, e sorriu._

__ Eu disse para ele que poderia tentar, mas que você estava comigo agora. - _

__ Quando você disse isso para ele? - Perguntei confusa._

__ Naquele dia que o encontrei em baixo da sua janela, nós conversamos e ele me disse que iria te conquistar de novo, que iria lutar por você, mas eu falei que não iria adiantar nada, ele não acreditou é lógico. - Jake disse rindo. Eu ri com ele._

__ Seu bobo, porque não me contou? - Falei dando um tapa no ombro dele._

__ Ele pediu para eu não contar. - Ele se justificou sacudindo os ombros._

__ Então não está bravo comigo? - Perguntei. Ele bufou e rolou os olhos._

__ Claro que não, se você tivesse dito que não me amava ai sim você teria uma encrenca. - Ele falou todo feliz. Ri com ele e desci da moto, eu estava numa posição indecente. Ele desceu também._

_Tirei o vestido e fui para beirada, Jake veio por trás me agarrando._

__ Bells você sabe que isso é injusto não é? - Ele falou na minha orelha e me mordendo logo depois. Eu arfei._

__ O que é injusto? - Perguntei rouca._

__ Esse maiô vermelho, você está querendo me matar né? - Ele alisava a lateral do meu braço._

__ Larga de ser bobo. - Separei-me dele e pulei rindo. Ele veio logo depois. Começamos a brincar e pela primeira vez uma certeza veio na minha mente, eu estava mais do que pronta, na verdade eu o queria mais que tudo. Não eu queria ser dele para sempre, e inteira. Eu tinha tomado minha decisão._

Jake me jogava água, e puxava meus pés me dando caldo, era engraçado, ele era mais forte que eu, e acabava me pegando de verdade.

_ Jake quer me afogar é? - Perguntei rindo ele estava me puxando de novo.

_ Não, mas vou te deixar fraquinha, você anda um pouco abusada com essa força toda. Ele falou e sua mão me segurou forte contra ele, nossos corpos ficaram colados.

Eu tinha tomado a decisão, mas falar com ele seria uma coisa impossível, eu não conseguiria verbalizar meu desejo.

Coloquei minhas mãos no seu tórax e olhei minhas mãos, aproximei minha boca e dei um selinho nele ali, ele estava salgado do mar. Ele se arrepiou com o toque da minha boca ali.

A brincadeira tinha parado um pouco, senti o coração dele se acelerar, e a respiração ficar ofegante. Minhas mãos foram fazendo um caminho do seu tórax perfeito para seus ombros, e me enrosquei nos seus cabelos em sua nuca, e beijei seu queixo, Jake fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Mas não parei ali, minhas mãos foram descendo pelas costas dele, decorando cada músculo esculpido, e dando arrepios nele. Ele estava me olhando, mas eu ainda olhava seu tórax perfeito. Minhas mãos chegaram até a base da coluna dele, e num movimento súbito eu coloquei minhas mãos no cós da sua bermuda na frente, se possível o coração dele se acelerou um pouco mais. Desci minha mão um pouco e toquei seu sexo que estava duro e ereto, no momento que coloquei minha mão nele, Jake gemeu e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, sua boca veio para minha orelha e ele sussurrou ali me arrepiando.

_ Bells assim você me mata. -

Enquanto ele lamentava, eu continuei o estimulando, tenho certeza que eu tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Jake continuou ofegando na minha orelha, e seu sexo pulsava na minha mão, eu sentia cada espasmo de prazer que eu proporcionava a ele. Uma onda forte nos atingiu me separando dele, e tive que usar um pouco de força para subir até a superfície. Ele não estava mais ali.

Olhei todos os lados e nada dele, mergulhei e tentei achar onde ele estava, comecei a ficar com um pouco de pânico, quando sinto uma mão quente no meu seio, e logo depois ele colou seu corpo quente atrás do meu. Sua boca na minha orelha e suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo e me apertando nele, eu sentia sua ereção se esfregar em mim. Estava começando a chover. E mais uma onda nos atingiu, mas dessa vez não fomos levados junto com a onda. Olhei para o céu, estava cinza escuro, e as ondas estavam maiores e violentas, não que para mim fizesse diferença, mas para o que eu queria era ruim, olhei para Jake e quando ia falar para irmos embora ele falou na frente, ele também estava olhando o céu.

_ Acho melhor irmos, vai cair um temporal, e o mar está muito violento. - Eu concordei. E fomos para a beirada, iríamos subir de volta ao penhasco por ali mesmo, seria fácil.

Peguei meu vestido e meus tênis, mas não coloquei, se não tudo ficaria molhado e eu não teria roupa para depois. Jake subiu na moto e eu logo depois e voltamos para a casa do pai dele.

Jake colocou a moto na garagem, percebi que ele estava tenso, alguma coisa tinha acontecido, mas eu não sabia o que. Ele colocou a moto num canto ao lado da minha e foi indo para entrada. Eu entrei no caminho o que esse menino tinha? Coloquei a mão no peito dele o segurando, coloquei minhas coisas na mesa ao lado e o olhei, Jake respirava fundo. Estreitei os olhos, tentando em vão saber o que ele tinha. Mas Jake me segurou com força e me beijou com fúria. Correspondi, mas notei que não era o beijo certo. Era como se ele estivesse tentando me fundir nele. Ele gemeu na minha boca e se afastou de mim.

_ Bella é melhor pararmos, assim eu não me controlo, não me pega assim desprevenido, estou tentando manter o controle das coisas aqui. -

Nem dei bola para o que ele disse, já tinha tentado escutar o coração do pai dele, e não tinha ouvido nada ainda.

_ Onde está seu pai? - Perguntei ainda colada nele.

_ Ele foi à casa do Harry. - Ele falou passando a mão no cabelo com força estava tão confuso esse meu lobinho. Nem dei tempo dele pensar, já segurei a nuca dele e o puxei para a minha boca, ele tentou fazer força, mas cedeu. As mãos dele se soltaram do meu corpo e ele tentou se afastar novamente suspirei frustrada.

_ Qual o problema Jake? - Perguntei confusa.

_ Bella, eu sou homem e você fica me provocando, eu não agüento. - Eu quase ri com isso, mas me segurei e deixei ele se soltar, eu queria tomar um banho e ai sim ele não escapava.

_ Está certo, posso tomar um banho e tirar a água do mar do corpo? - Perguntei, e já fomos entrando na casa. Eu fui para o banheiro com o vestido na mão, era minha única roupa.

Demorei no banho, depois senti culpa e se eu acabasse com a água quente deles, desliguei o chuveiro e me sequei, eu estava apavorada, ele não iria entender eu teria que ser um pouco direta, mas como? Coloquei o vestido, e pronto eu sabia que estava sem calcinha e sem sutiã, e ele também sabia.

Fui para a sala, ele estava sentado no chão e se levantou.

_ Eu vou tomar um banho também, quer comer alguma coisa? - Ele perguntou.

_ Não, vou ficar na cozinha estudando. - Fui a onde minha mochila estava e a peguei, o escutei ainda ali.

_ Fica no meu quarto, lá tem luminária fica melhor para você. - Eu concordei, quase falei besteira, e disse que não precisava de luminária, mas me calei e segui para o quarto dele.

Sentei na cadeira da escrivaninha dele liguei a luminária desnecessária, peguei meu caderno e livro de calculo e abri, mas estava impossível me concentrar. Então fiz o que estava com vontade, me concentrei nele no banheiro. E no cheiro que vinha de lá. Ele não demorou, e quando o escutei saindo do banheiro fingi que estava estudando. Ele veio para o quarto e eu olhei para trás quando ele entrou, e corei. Ele estava de toalha na cintura, raios porque ele não tinha levado uma bermuda estava corando com meus pensamentos. Voltei para o livro e o caderno.

_ Desculpa eu esqueci a bermuda, vou me trocar no banheiro e já volto. - Eu só concordei com a cabeça. Mas não o escutei saindo, na verdade senti-o atrás de mim.

_ Você não ficou assim lá na praia. - Ele falou passando a mão na minha bochecha, eu fechei os olhos, meu coração batia forte no peito. Jake se abaixou e me beijou. Agora sim o beijo era o que eu esperava, uma luz iluminou minha mente, ele estava bravo porque achava que eu não iria continuar tudo que eu comecei lá na praia, ele gostava de controlar as coisas para poder controlar a ele mesmo. Quase ri com minha pequena descoberta. Ele estava me beijando agora do jeito de sempre porque ele sabia que podia se controlar.

O beijo estava cada vez mais exigente, e eu estava sem fôlego, sua língua quente se enroscava na minha, e eu guardava o sabor dele na mente. Ele me puxou pelos ombros eu cedi e me levantei da cadeira. Ele ofegava e gemia na minha boca. Separamos para respirar, Jake me olhava com cara de divertimento. Reparei que ele ainda estava de toalha.

Bella vamos para de ser tonta é agora, ou nunca, é só tirar a toalha dele, você já viu ele pelado, não vai ter nada de diferente hoje. Minha mente me mandava fazer. Agi por impulso. Coloquei minhas mãos na toalha e pronto tirei. Jake me olhou surpreso. Mas sorriu.

_ Você está querendo me matar hoje não é? - Ele foi com as mãos para o meu rosto e me puxou para outro beijo. Eu o abracei e correspondi ao beijo. As mãos dele começaram a descer pelo meu corpo. Ele subiu a barra do meu vestido até ele roçar os dedos na pele das minhas coxas.

Eu fiz o mesmo, passei com as mãos pelo corpo dele, ele afastou do beijo, mas não do meu corpo, e suspirou no meu pescoço.

_ Bells me ajuda, eu não vou me segurar assim, e eu prometi que seria no seu tempo. - Eu sorri, era o que estava pensando mesmo, ele me queria só estava respeitando minha decisão. Puxei a cabeça dele para que ele me olhasse, ele pensou que eu estava o ajudando e se afastou.

Corei com a visão dele, ele sorriu para mim e foi pegar a toalha. Eu segurei a mão dele.

_ Espera. - Puxei-o para perto de mim novamente, ele veio gemendo. Sorri para ele, o larguei, mas deixei meus olhos nele, se ele ameaçasse sair de novo eu o segurava.

Peguei a barra do meu vestido e num único movimento tirei do corpo, o coração dele parecia que ia pular do peito. Puxei Jake, dessa vez ele veio rápido, Jake me beijava com força, as mãos foram para o meu bumbum, enquanto esfregava sua ereção em mim.

_ Bella, você quer? - Ele perguntou. Eu sorri para ele.

_ Eu quero você Jake e quero ser sua, é só isso. - Eu falei séria. Ele sorriu. Mas agora eu mordi a boca ele percebeu meu nervosismo, e ficou sério também.

_ Não precisa, se você não está pronta ainda. - Ele falou passando a mão na cabeça em claro sinal de nervosismo.

_ Eu estou pronta, é só um pouco de medo. - Ele me olhou e me beijou com carinho.

Parei de pensar e agi, antes que essa conversa desande tudo, colei meu corpo no dele novamente, mas coloquei minha mão naquele pau enorme dele, e comecei a mexer do jeito que ele tinha me ensinado, Jake se contraiu com meu toque.

Ele me pegou no colo e me deitou na cama. Ele respirava com força, meu peito também subia rápido. Entregando minha ansiedade. Ele me olhou, de cima em baixo, eu corei com seu olhar, e se ele não me achasse bonita? Como se tivesse lendo minha mente ele me olhou no rosto com luxuria e falou.

_ Perfeita, eu queria tanto te ver assim. - Ele passou o polegar no meu rosto e sua boca foi para a minha soltando um gemido abafado.

Ele me beijava causando arrepios, ele afastou minhas pernas com as dele. E sua mão desceu pela lateral do meu corpo, me arrepiando ainda mais.

Fora da casa a chuva batia com força. Abafando meus gemidos.

Ele desceu a boca pelo meu pescoço, chegando ao meu colo, e depois ele abocanhou um seio e chupou com carinho, mordendo o bico de leve, e com uma mão ele pegava o outro. Meu corpo sem aviso arqueou para ele, e da minha garganta saiu um gemido de prazer. A mão dele que antes estava no meu seio desceu pelo meu corpo me torturando e ele a passou na minha intimidade. Eu gemi alto agora, o senti sorrindo na minha pele.

Ele começou a me massagear no clitóris, eu gemia alto, o senti enfiando um dedo em mim, e se movimentar dentro de mim. Ele gemeu no meu seio, percebi que sua cabeça começou a descer e logo ele estava passando aquela língua quente na minha intimidade. E seu dedo não parava de mexer dentro de mim.

Ele me chupava e lambia, eu já estava me contorcendo na cama dele, minhas pernas tremiam, e eu sentia uma corrente elétrica passar pelo meu corpo. Jake gemia também, como se me dar prazer desse prazer a ele também.

_ Jake. - Gemi, ele levantou e me olhou, mas logo seu dedo continuou o que ele fazia com a língua e eu voltei a me contorcer em baixo dele, Jake sorriu, mas voltou a me lamber e chupar, eu fui ao céu, e depois eu era pura eletricidade, eu estava gozando na boca dele, senti quando um líquido quente saiu de mim, e senti-o me chupando mais ainda, eu gemi um pouco mais, e Jake veio para cima de mim.

Puxei sua boca para a minha, ele tinha meu gosto, não era ruim, era um pouco salgado. A mão dele que ainda estava em mim, voltou a me massagear. Eu gemi de novo.

Jake tirou a mão de mim, e pegou uma coisa no criado mudo ao lado da cama dele, era um preservativo, ele abriu e se levantou para colocar, eu vi tudo com divertimento. Ele me olhou depois que terminou e sorriu para mim, voltando a me beijar. Senti o pau dele roçar na minha entrada.

Ele continuou a me beijar, e sua mão novamente começou a me massagear, eu segurava seus ombros com força, e já estava gemendo de novo.

Ele parou de me beijar e me olhou nos olhos, senti quando ele forçou sua ereção na minha entrada. Doeu. Meu coração acelerou. Ele parou de se movimentar, sem quebrar o contato visual e não saiu de dentro de mim.

Ele continuou a massagear meu clitóris, e não se mexeu mais dentro de mim. Foi a primeira vez que fiquei com um pensamento sobre esse assunto na minha cabeça, ele era tão experiente quantas virgens esse garoto pegou? Pelo amor de Deus ele só tinha 16 anos. Mas logo me esqueci e já estava gemendo de novo, ele voltou a me beijar no seio, e eu tinha espasmos de prazer, ele entrou mais um pouco em mim, dessa vez não foi desconfortável, meu corpo tinha se acostumado com ele, e pedia por mais, era como se faltasse parte dele em mim.

Ele continuava com a mão em mim, eu ia gozar de novo assim.

_ Jake, eu vou. - Falei gemendo. Mas ele não parou, ele colocou sua ereção mais um pouco dentro de mim, e eu gemi com o movimento, ele fez um movimento de penetração e ai doeu mesmo e muito, ardeu de verdade, sua boca estava colada na minha e meu gemido de dor foi abafado, mas meu coração e minha respiração entregaram meu desconforto, ele parou me encarando, e ficou ali dentro de mim, eu tinha perdido toda a eletricidade que ele tinha me dado com a mão.

Ficamos assim respirando forte, e ele não falou nada, nem eu, depois de um pouco ele continuou a me massagear no clitóris, e toda a dor foi esquecida, eu já estava gemendo de novo, Jake voltou a me beijar, mas ele não se mexia dentro de mim. Esqueci a dor, estava sentindo prazer de novo, minha perna roçou na dele, e pela primeira vez meu quadril se movimentou, Jake gemeu na minha boca.

Ele me olhou nos olhos e pela primeira vez o vi se movimentando dentro de mim, era como se meu corpo já tivesse se adaptado há ele, ardeu um pouquinho, mas não como antes, e depois de um pouco não doía mais, a sensação que eu tinha é que eu queria mais. Ele se movia devagar dentro de mim, saindo e se afundando, meu peito se inflava de amor por ele.

Enrosquei minhas pernas nas dele, e minhas mãos foram para suas costas eu queria ele colado em mim, e Jake cedeu, seu rosto perto do meu, seu cheiro no quarto misturado com o meu.

Ele me preenchia, me fazendo sentir essa conexão que tínhamos, só podia ser o certo. Ele era perfeito, e não perdia nenhum movimento. Eu queria mais. Ele gemia no meu pescoço. Sua mão alisava o meu seio. Eu gemi com seu toque, ele voltou a me beijar na boca, mas por pouco tempo, ele se afastou do beijo, e foi para o meu pescoço, sua língua deixou um rastro de fogo por onde passava.

_ Uhm Jake. - Gemi alto, o mais alto até agora.

_ Geme pra mim Bella. - Ele falou safado no meu ouvido, virei meu rosto e colei minha boca na dele. Jake gemia também.

Os movimentos eram fortes e rápidos, eu nem sentia mais dor nenhuma há um bom tempo, a única coisa que eu sentia era Jake, por todo o meu corpo, e meus pensamentos. Meu corpo se movimentava com ele.

As correntes elétricas passavam por mim, da minha coluna até as minhas pernas, eu pulsava e apertava ele em mim, com certeza o machucando

_ Olha pra mim. - Jake pediu, olhei nos olhos dele, e me perdi em seus profundos olhos negros, ele continuou me estocando com um pouco mais de força e gemendo comigo, e tudo explodiu, eu soltei um grito e Jake me estocou com mais um pouco de força e senti no exato momento que ele gozou, e foi mágico ver ele entregue assim para mim, seu corpo teve uns espasmos, e depois ele estocou mais um pouco e parou.

Ofegávamos, e nossos corações pulsavam juntos, como se tivéssemos corrido daqui ao Alaska. Ele me olhava com amor. E me deu um beijo delicado que não era normal dele, mas eu gostei. Minha mão foi para sua nuca e eu fiz um carinho nele, o senti saindo de dentro de mim, eu já não sentia mesmo nenhuma dor. Ele se deitou ao meu lado e me puxou para deitar a cabeça no sei peito, e suas mãos ficaram fazendo caminhos e padrões nas minhas costas. Enrosquei-me mais nele, e fechei os olhos. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Palavras eram desnecessárias.

Estávamos melados, ele estava mais suado que eu, seu corpo brilhava na luz, minha mão começou a fazer o inverso do que ele fazia em mim. Jake puxou o meu rosto para que eu o olhasse.

_ Eu te amo. _ Ele me disse. Seus olhos entregavam sua felicidade, eles brilhavam.

_ Eu também te amo. _ Disse com a mesma felicidade. Nós nos pertencíamos.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Cap 2**

**Jake**

Estávamos há um tempo assim deitados, eu ainda fazia círculos com os dedos nas costas dela, estava tão feliz que palavras simplesmente não poderiam expressar o que eu sentia. Bella era minha, ela se entregou de todas as maneiras possíveis que uma garota pode se entregar, seu amor, seus pensamentos e seu corpo, ela havia se entregado para mim de todas as formas possíveis. Eu pegava tudo que ela me dava. Um dia eu ainda retribuiria. Com ela era tudo diferente, ela me completava por inteiro, se encaixando completamente em mim, nunca senti esse prazer que senti com ela com nenhuma outra, Bella tinha sido feita para mim.

_ Seu pai demora? – perguntou me tirando o raciocínio.

_ Sim ele gosta de ficar lá conversando com Harry e Sue, mas daqui a umas duas horas teremos ronda. – ela sorriu e aconchegou a cabeça no meu peito. Eu estava melado ainda e me deu vontade de tomar um banho, resolvi chamar ela.

_ Quer tomar um banho comigo? – Bella me encarou sorrindo e foi se levantando. Olhei aquele corpo lindo dela, e meu amigo lá em baixo já queria se animar novamente foquei no banho não podia ir duro com ela para o banheiro se não provavelmente eu agarraria ela ali mesmo e ia meter nela com tudo. Levantei-me junto com ela, Bella colocou uma camiseta minha que ficou grande nela eu olhei a cama, eu teria que trocar a roupa da cama, estava um pouco suja, acho que ela nem notou. Levei-a no colo para o banho.

Coloquei-a no chão, Bella estava linda, com o cabelo um pouco bagunçado. Foco Jake, pensei comigo mesmo. Liguei a ducha, Bella tirou a camiseta e tive que usar minha força extra para não agarrá-la ali mesmo.

_ Já volto. – falei, ela me olhou confusa, mas concordou a vi entrando na ducha e arrumando a temperatura.

No quarto troquei a roupa da cama e coloquei para lavar, sabia que meu pai nem notaria, mas Bella iria morrer de vergonha, não precisava constrangê-la com uma coisa tão normal,

Voltei para o banheiro e a visão que tive só poderia ser do paraíso ela estava se ensaboando com a cabeça em baixo do chuveiro e de olhos fechados, fiquei um pouco me deleitando com essa deusa, mas logo já estava com ela, minhas mãos pegaram o sabonete, ela me olhou com um sorriso nos lábios, mas corou um pouco, completamente normal nela, não queria que ela perdesse nunca isso eu amava a cor que ela ficava nas bochechas.

_ Minha vez. – Falei já com as mãos percorrendo aquele corpo maravilhoso, meu pau já latejava com sua pele delicada e macia, mas estava mesmo dando banho nela, queria decorar cada pedaço dela na minha mente. As safadezas podiam esperar, ela era minha para sempre mesmo, tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo.

Bella ofegava com meus toques, sua mão veio para a minha nuca e ela me puxou para um beijo louco, ela explorava minha boca, como nunca antes, eu a amava assim. Sua mão segurou meu pau e eu gemi na boca dela. Seu toque estava me fazendo perder a razão. Ela foi com sua boca para o meu pescoço me lambendo e sussurrando. E sua mão tocava uma pra mim. Ela me empurrou e eu encostei as costas na parede, sua outra mão passeava pelo meu tórax causando arrepios na minha pele, eu amava seu toque quente, podia jurar que hoje ela estava na mesma temperatura que eu. Sua cabeça desceu pelo meu tórax, e ela me mordeu de leve no abdômen. Eu segurei seus cabelos e empurrei sua cabeça para que ela me chupasse, eu ia ficar doido se ela demorasse mais um pouco. Bella cedeu e quando sua boca encostou-se ao meu pau ela lambeu de leve a cabeça. Dançando com aquela língua quente nele, eu gemi alto. Estava a ponto de implorar que nem um otário para ela me chupar de verdade quando a senti me colocando na boca e me chupando com vontade.

_ Ahm Bella. – Gemi alto, ela subia e descia a cabeça sugando e passando a língua no meu pau, me segurei para não gozar na boca dela. Afrouxei meu aperto do cabelo dela, com a outra mão fui para sua gruta, que estava quente e úmida para mim, era uma tentação para meu juízo. Ela quente assim me esperando molhadinha e apertada. Com a mão ela me masturbava e com a boca ela tentava me engolir, meu corpo automaticamente se movimentava tentando meter na boca dela. Respirei fundo e com o resto de razão que tinha tentei puxar ela para cima, ou eu acabaria gozando na boca dela. Bella era forte e não cedeu, usei um pouco mais de força, mas ela ainda não cedeu.

_ Bells assim... Ahn... Eu... Gozo. – já tinha desistido de tentar, seria necessário usar minha força de lobo e eu não usaria nela nunca. Ela continuou e eu desisti se ela queria, eu não negaria isso a ela. E veio com tudo senti meu corpo tremendo e meu gozo saiu na boca dela e a escutei engolindo, não deixando nada cair. Eu ofegava e meu coração estava acelerado, quando acabou ela se levantou, e estava com uma cara de safada e culpada que era de tirar o juízo até de qualquer um.

Puxei-a pela nuca e a beijei com força, ela estava querendo me deixar doido, tinha acabado de gozar e meu amigo lá em baixo já estava querendo se animar novamente só com essa expressão que ela tinha no rosto, essa mulher era o diabo isso sim, que veio para me por em tentação pensei "Como se eu não estivesse gostando". Bella pegou o sabonete e começou a me dar banho também. Conseguindo com aquelas mãos de anjo me excitar novamente.

_ Alguém está mais animado do que tenta parecer. – Ela falou colocando a mão no meu pau que já estava dando sinais de vida.

_ Ah mulher cuidado, quem mexe com fogo pode se queimar. – falei pegando ela e dando um beijo forte, mas tínhamos que sair do banho ou acabaríamos com a água toda. Desliguei a ducha sem me separar do beijo fomos saindo do boxe, peguei uma toalha e comecei a secá-la, separamos do beijo e ela me olhava com um sorriso divertido no rosto, enquanto eu a secava inteira, quando cheguei à sua gruta passei os dedos nela e penetrei com um dedo estava quente e molhada me esperando, Bella mordeu o lábio e respirou fundo, eu olhava seu rosto e coloquei mais um dedo, agora ela abriu a boca num biquinho e gemeu baixo, coloquei o polegar no clitóris dela e comecei a fazer círculos ela gemeu alto, e encostou a cabeça no meu peito e suas mãos nos meus ombros me apertando com força.

Tarado como sou queria vê-la e com a mão puxei sua cabeça para que eu pudesse encará-la, Seu rosto estava naquela cor que eu amava, segurei o impulso de mordê-la ali, minha mão trabalhava ainda nela, e Bella gemia e seus dedos me apertavam com força nos ombros sem me machucar. Ela corou com meu olhar penetrante nela, mas eu não desviei, tirei meus dedos dela e vi o olhar de confusão dela, colei seu corpo no meu e desci com a mão pelas costas até chegar ao seu bumbum, segurei sua cocha e puxei para que ela enroscasse no meu corpo me dando livre acesso ao seu corpo, ela cedeu, e novamente comecei a brincar enfiando um dedo na sua gruta quente e úmida, era um desperdício não aproveitar, mas eu não tinha trazido nenhum preservativo e éramos novos ainda para sermos pais.

Bella arfava no meu rosto, introduzi mais um dedo e ela gemeu alto. Beijei sua boca e continuei tocando uma para ela. Queria ela gozando pra mim. Estava difícil me concentrar com ela gemendo, mas quando ela começou a mexer o quadril na minha mão, perdi o controle, me separei dela e a coloquei no colo e fomos para o meu quarto, ela estava me deixando louco, e eu queria meter nela de novo.

Coloquei-a na cama, peguei o preservativo e coloquei e já me posicionei em cima dela, minhas pernas afastaram as delas e já encaixei nela entrando com tudo, Bella gemeu alto, mas foi de prazer. Comecei a estocar nela, com vontade, ela ficou me provocando agora agüenta, era quente e meu deslizava entrando todo dentro dela. Ela gemia alto. E começou a mexer com seu quadril me deixando no limite. Encostei a cabeça no ombro dela e me concentrei em não gozar. Estava ficando difícil.

Bella puxou minha cabeça para beijá-la na boca eu cedi, minha mão foi para seu seio e a outra para seu clitóris, colocando meu peso todo nela, Bella sem saber que eu estava no limite, me deixou mais louco circulando meu corpo com suas pernas me fundindo ainda mais nela.

_ Quer me deixar louco? Perguntei ofegante, ela sorriu e mordeu os lábios para abafar um grito, continuei me afundando nela, e sentindo-a comprimindo meu pau, me apertando dentro dela e seu quadril me deixando louco. Senti que não agüentaria mais.

Bella mordeu meu ombro e quando senti ela gozando explodi junto com ela num gozo louco e violento. Estoquei mais um pouco até que nenhum de nós tremesse mais, e me joguei em cima dela, estava exausto e ofegante, Bella também respirava com dificuldade, e seu coração batia rápido no peito, rolei para o lado saindo de dentro dela, e puxei-a comigo ela estava com cara de cansada. Mas sorriu para mim.

_ Sabe minha mãe me disse uma vez que a gente nunca esquece a primeira, mas que a segunda sempre é melhor, tenho que concordar com ela. – Falou com uma cara que entregava seu cansaço. Preocupei-me será que tinha sido bruto com ela.

_ Está tudo bem? – Perguntei preocupado, se eu tivesse machucado ela me matava.

_ Sim perfeito, só acho que não tenho forças para fazer ronda hoje. - falou encostando a cabeça no meu ombro. Sorri com seu comentário.

_ E acho que aquele banho não deu em nada, estou melada de novo. – falou com cara de culpada. Sorri para ela.

_ Acho melhor você ir sozinha, eu com certeza não me seguraria perto de você e a gente não iria tomar banho nada. – ela sorriu.

_ Não tomo outro banho em casa. Está com fome? Eu estou faminta. – perguntou, e realmente eu estava faminto.

_ Sim, bem que um de nos poderia ter o poder de telecinésia e alguma comida poderia vir aqui pra gente. – Bella gargalhou e se levantou. Colocou o vestido que ela estava usando antes, foi no meu armário abriu e arrumou os cabelos olhando no espelho, me olhou e disse jogando uma bermuda.

_ Eu trago para gente uma coisa, mas vê se fica descente, ou eu vou te atacar novamente. – ela saiu rindo vesti a bermuda e esperei-a bem folgado na cama.

Escutei-a na cozinha, logo ela estava de volta com uma bandeja com lanches e suco, em grande quantidade para dois lobos famintos ela colocou na lateral da cama e veio se sentar ao meu lado, puxei para que ela ficasse bem perto de mim. Passei a boca da sua clavícula até sua orelha e ela fechou os olhos suspirando e vi os pelos de seu braço arrepiando.

_ Jake assim eu não agüento. - Falou baixinho.

_ Quem manda ser assim tão gostosa, eu não me controlo. – dei uma leve mordida na sua orelha e ela se virou para mim, seus olhos estavam cor de chocolate derretido, quase me afoguei neles. Respirei fundo.

_ Vamos comer quero você bem fortinha. – ela riu e me deu um sanduíche.

Comemos tudo que ela trouxe, olhei o relógio e já eram quase 18:00 hs. Teríamos que fazer a ronda em uma hora. Uma hora era tempo de sobra para o que eu queria. Porque Bella tinha o poder sobre meu corpo era só ela me olhar que eu me animava todo, agora que ela era minha inteira eu queria tudo que tínhamos direito.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Cap 3**

**Bella**

Levei a bandeja pra cozinha, E resolvi arrumar a bagunça que tinha feito preparando os lanches pra gente, coloquei tudo na pia e comecei a lavar, era pouca coisa, mas como daqui a pouco a gente iria sair pra ronda, não queria deixar nada bagunçado na casa do Billy.

Escutei-o saindo do quarto e vindo pra cozinha. Jake parou atrás de mim, o calor que vinha dele me envolvendo.

_ Porque está demorando tanto? – Disse com sua boca no meu ouvido, e colocando suas mãos na minha cintura aproximando nossos corpos.

_ Jake só estou arrumando aqui, não vou deixar essa bagunça para o seu pai. – disse me afastando dele. Ele me segurou não me deixando afastar.

_ Se não for boazinha vou ter que ser mal também com você. – Jake deu uma levo mordida na minha orelha no fim, eu já estava respirando alto.

Ele pegou minhas mãos e tirou o copo que eu estava lavando e colocou na pia, colocou minhas mãos em baixo da água e esperou a espuma escorrer, e fechou a torneira. E depois eu já estava em cima da pia. Ele no meio das minhas pernas, seu corpo colado no meu.

_ Jake para, assim não. Seu pai pode chegar e a gente aqui. – o empurrei e desci da pia, eu sabia que estava com um sorriso no rosto, porque Jake me olhava com cara de safado.

_ Assim não, então de que jeito? – perguntou me seguindo eu já estava indo para a sala.

_ De nenhum, vamos descansar um pouco temos ronda daqui à uma hora. – Ele não viu, mas eu estava sorrindo, estava provocando ele um pouco, não consegui passar do corredor. Jake me prensou entre ele e a parede, sem me machucar, mas eu estava presa ali, não conseguiria sair.

_ Bells, assim não vê que me deixa sem alternativas, vou ter que ser mal com você. – senti um momento de excitação meu coração me entregando, ele falou com uma cara diabólica, o que esse menino queria? Forcei minha mão para ele me soltar e nada.

Jake percebendo meu movimento segurou meus pulsos com uma mão e colocou em cima da minha cabeça. Olhou-me com um sorriso de lado.

_ Bells você é forte, mas eu sou mais, esqueceu. – nem deu tempo de eu ficar brava com ele, Jake me beijou calando meus protestos. Sua língua invadindo minha boca. Num beijo sensual, eu já nem fazia força mais para me separar dele.

Senti sua mão livre subindo meu vestido, e seus dedos penetrando na minha gruta. Arfei a boca dele. Jake separou do beijo, me olhou diabólico e falou.

_ Está toda molhada me esperando e quer me fazer acreditar que não me quer de novo. – seus dedos ainda me penetravam fundo, ele aproveitou que eu estava sem fala e colocou outro dedo circulando meu clitóris.

_ Jake. – gemi, ele era louco estávamos quase na sala e se o pai dele chegasse.

_ Isso Bells geme meu nome. – ele passou sua língua quente no meu pescoço, me fazendo ver estrelas. Queria o contato com o corpo quente dele e tentei soltar minhas mãos, foi impossível ele ainda me segurava forte.

_ Não vou te soltar agora. – falou rouco no meu ouvido. – Agora você é só minha. – continuou.

Eu já nem sabia mais meu nome, estava sentindo o orgasmo vindo nem queria que ele parasse mesmo, ele tinha razão eu era dele. Mas ele parou, tirou os dedos de mim, e parou de me estimular. Olhei pra ele brava.

Ele nem deu tempo de eu protestar, ele já me levava de volta para o quarto. Empurrou-me pra cama e já veio ficar em cima de mim.

_ Se continuar boazinha eu te solto, mas se fugir eu te pego e trago pra cá novamente. – disse sorrindo pra mim, ah Jake queria brincar não é? Entrei na brincadeira.

_ Vou ser boazinha. – ele sorriu e soltou meus pulsos, e se levantou já tirando a bermuda, meu pai... Parecia maior que antes, eu deveria estar alucinando, só pode. Jake veio pra cima de mim novamente, mas eu ainda olhava aquilo, tava enorme, eu tinha certeza.

_ Perdeu alguma coisa ai Bells? – perguntou rindo da minha cara. Olhei pra no rosto dele e corei. Mas não respondi. Jake sem aviso começou a me chupar e lamber.

Sua língua quente me levando a loucura, não sei da onde veio a confiança, mas segurei a cabeça dele e guiei pra onde mais me alucinava, ele foi e me chupou com mais vontade, como se estivesse chupando o melhor sorvete do mundo, seus dentes raspando na minha pele, me fazendo tremer, e começou a vir novamente, eu ia explodir num orgasmo louco. Minha perna tremeu, e ai Jake parou de novo, e me beijou na boca, suas mãos já tirando meu vestido, ele se separou e jogou o vestido longe.

_ Ainda não amor, quero brincar um pouco. – falou tão sensual no meu ouvido que eu ia gozar se ele continuasse a falar essas coisas no meu ouvido.

Ele foi para o meu pescoço passando a língua deixando um rastro de fogo, minhas mãos foram para o cabelo dele e eu o queria, e muito, o puxei, seu corpo quente no meu Jake estava me deixando uma tarada nele, ele era gostoso, quente, e cheiroso. Um menino e homem, tudo que uma garota poderia querer. Atencioso, e ainda gostava de joguinhos sensuais. Eu estava pirando naquilo.

Jake segurou minhas mãos novamente em cima da minha cabeça e desceu sua boca para o meu seio e chupou um juntou minhas mãos segurando-as com uma e com a outra ele desceu pela lateral do meu corpo me dando arrepios, me apertou na cintura e subiu para o outro seio, chupando um e massageando o outro, brincando com bico que já estava apontado pra ele de tão excitada que eu estava ele parou de chupar um só pra ir lamber o outro, dando uma mordida de leve no bico. E gemendo na minha pele.

Meu quadril já se mexia sozinho, se esfregando na ereção dele, ele me olhou, vi que ele também estava no limite.

_ Jake. – falei gemendo, queria ele dentro de mim logo. Mas quando chamei seu nome pareceu acordá-lo, ele sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu diabólico de novo.

_ Fala amor. – disse voltando a beijar o meu seio e meu corpo já se arqueando para o dele.

Como _fala amor_? Jake só podia estar de brincadeira. Tentei soltar minhas mãos, mas ele me segurou um pouco mais forte. Levantou do meu seio e me olhou nos olhos. Esfregando seu pau na minha entrada, mas não penetrava.

_ Fala Bells. – ele disse rouco.

_ Jake... Vem...! – foi à única coisa que saiu, ele sorriu, mas não me deu o que eu queria, ele olhou meu corpo e soltou as minhas mãos, mas voltou a me estimular com o dedo e sua boca no meu seio.

Foi ai que o percebi queria que eu pedisse, meu rosto pegou fogo, ele sentiu e me olhou, mas voltou a me lamber e seu dedo me alucinando. Juntei um pouco da loucura do momento e soltei.

_ Jake eu quero você dentro de mim. – foi como se eu tivesse dado uma ordem.

Ele deslizou pra dentro de mim no segundo depois, e gemeu alto. A sensação dele dentro de mim foi maravilhosa, ele me preenchendo, se encaixando em mim. Ele fechou os olhos aproveitando a sensação, se movimentando devagar em mim, como que apreciando cada investida, eu não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, eu gemia junto com ele. Jake abriu os olhos e sorriu pra mim, e do nada saiu de dentro de mim. Eu ia xingar ele de verdade agora, soltei um bufo frustrado. Ele sorriu e me olhou divertido.

_ Calma, só uma coisinha. – nisso ele colocou a camisinha, eu tinha me esquecido completamente, também ele estava me deixando louca por ele.

Ele voltou tão rápido quanto saiu, mas ainda com cara de safado me olhou e perguntou.

_ Onde a gente parou? – ele no meio das minhas pernas e esfregando aquela delícia em mim, eu já gemia de expectativa nele dentro de mim. Agora saiu fácil.

_ Você inteiro dentro e de mim, me fazendo sua. – Jake me beijou e já se encaixou novamente e me penetrou num só movimento, gemi alto na boca dele.

Ele se movimentava em mim, devagar, mas de forma profunda, me deixando alucinada com cada investida dele. Prolongando o prazer de ambos.

_ Ahn Bells. – gemeu no meu ouvido, com o pouco de raciocino que eu tinha entrei no jogo dele, ele gostava de me ouvir falando.

_ Jake... Hum... Assim é gostoso! – o senti maior dentro de mim, como era possível eu não sabia, eu já pulsava nele, e rebolava embaixo dele, mas ele ainda me penetrava lentamente.

_ O que é gostoso? – ele continuou. Olhando-me nos olhos agora.

_ Você...

_ Inteiro... – ele me olhou sorrindo e do nada eu estava de costas pra ele, nem deu tempo de eu arfar, ele já me penetrou por trás, me fazendo gemer alto. O mais alto até agora, na verdade eu deveria estar gritando entre cada estocada dele, ele estava com seu corpo colado no meu e senti sua mão se enroscando por baixo de mim. Ele começou a me massagear no clitóris. Estava vindo de novo, eu não sabia qual posição era mais gostosa, assim ou de frente, ele me deixava louca por ele e querendo cada vez mais.

_ Rebola pra mim Bells. – pediu de forma sensual no meu ouvido, fiz o que ele pediu e meu próprio prazer aumentou. Meu corpo já estava tendo espasmos.

_ Ah, Jake...! – eu ia gozar, estava sentindo vir.

_ Comigo Bells. – pediu e me mordeu no ombro.

E veio com tudo, meu corpo tremeu e o dele também logo depois do meu. Ele se encostou ao meu corpo, estávamos suados e quentes, a respiração acelerada, o coração dele batia junto com o meu. Relaxei e fechei os olhos.

Senti-o saindo de dentro de mim e indo ao banheiro, eu me virei de lado, se não fosse à ronda eu poderia dormir agora. Estava cansada, Jake tinha sugado as minhas energias. Ele voltou e se deitou ao meu lado, ainda me tocando. Eu sorri, ele não cansava!

...

...

...

__ Jake para assim a gente não faz ronda. – estava ficando exasperada já, se eu faltasse mais um ronda Sam me matava com razão, Jake nem ligou para os meus lamentos. Continuou me agarrando, tentei pegar meu vestido e nada. Ele escondeu._

__ Bella você não vai precisar disso como loba, você não usa roupas nessa forma. – falou brincando, bufei, mas não desisti._

__ Me dá Jake, não é possível você é insaciável, eu era virgem até umas horas atrás, quer acabar com minha energia? – ele riu do meu comentário, mas não me deu o vestido e nem se vestiu também._

__ A gente tem cinco minutos ainda. – falou passando as mãos quentes pelo meu corpo. Respirei fundo e odiei meu coração que entregava o quanto eu gostei do seu toque. Mas não cedi._

__ Jake meu amorzinho. – cheguei perto dele a passei as mãos no seu peitoral, ele suspirou e fechou os olhos. Continuei. – nós temos todo o tempo do mundo, vamos fazer a ronda e vamos dormir amanhã a gente brinca mais._

_Jake me olhou sorrindo safado e fez que não. Rolei os olhos._

__ Está bem então eu vou fazer a ronda sozinha. – me levantei da cama e fui para o canto onde estava a camiseta dele que tinha colocado mais cedo. E fui saindo do quarto dele, bom eu tentei ele me segurou._

__ Está certo vamos, mas você tem mesmo que dormir na sua casa bem que você podia ficar aqui. – ele tinha um biquinho lindo que quase gritei "ta eu fico como sua escrava sexual pra sempre", mas segurei o impulso de oferecer porque ele aceitaria menino incansável. _

__ Jake eu fico preocupada com meu pai, você sabe. – falei olhando nos olhos dele, dessa vez estávamos sérios, ele concordou sem ficar chateado, Jake sabia que eu não estaria inteira com ele preocupada com meu pai. Ele me entregou o vestido. Tirei sua camiseta e Jake veio me apertar novamente. Gemi frustrada, já fazia meia hora que eu tentava me desvencilhar dele._

__ Sabe que você vai ter que gemer baixinho na sua casa. – falou safado no meu ouvido nem preciso dizer que me arrepiei inteira. E com certeza gemer baixinho seria impossível, eu teria feito a vizinhança inteira sair na rua se não tivesse chovido. Afastei-me dele e coloquei o vestido, Jake colocou a bermuda e fomos para a sala._

_O pai dele ainda estava na casa do Harry, nunca tinha reparado que ele ficava boa parte do dia lá. Foi bom assim, nós ficamos com a casa inteira pra gente hoje, eu sempre gostei daqui, Jake sempre me fez sentir aquecida e em casa aqui com ele._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Cap 4**

**Bella**

_Alice foi pra casa dela e nós ficamos com a casa só pra gente, foi a primeira vez que pensei em realmente aproveitar, estávamos sozinhos Charlie só chegaria dali a algumas horas._

_Aproximei-me dele e o beijei, só um selinho, mas Jake não me deixou separar. Ele colou meu corpo no dele e aprofundou o beijo, suas mãos já serpenteavam meu corpo. Soltei um gemido na boca dele, Jake já estava me provocando de novo, foi ai que me lembrei eu deveria procurar Carlisle para uma consulta, precisa me prevenir também. Mas logo me esqueci, Jake já me levava para o quarto, minha roupa rasgada na sala._

Ele me levou para o meu quarto sorrindo safado que só ele, eu amava ele safado assim. Jake me colocou na cama e me olhou daquele jeito que me deixava sem graça, parecia que ele olhava uma deusa com adoração, e eu era bem normal, o vi tirando a bermuda, e sempre me assustaria acho que não iria me acostumar com ele nunca.

_ Até que enfim Alice foi não agüentava mais sentir o seu cheiro bom Srta. Swan e nem poder te tocar, é bom mesmo que tenham ido porque hoje vampiro nenhum na floresta me segura. – Jake disse e começou a me beijar. Seu corpo todo em cima do meu.

Ele afastou minhas pernas com as dele, mas só não me deu o que eu queria. Dessa vez ele foi sem pressa como se tivesse me decorando, sua boca me dando arrepios atrás de arrepios. Seus lábios macios passando por toda extensão da minha pele. Desceu do colo para minha barriga, depois para minha virilha até chegar as minhas pernas e voltou, agora beijando meu sexo e me fazendo gemer o nome dele.

Ele sabia o que fazia e sem aviso senti seu dedo em mim, me estimulando e dentro de mim, acabei gozando de tão excitada que ele tinha me deixado. Ele tinha um sorriso de vitoria no rosto, mas nem deu tempo de apreciar, ele me virou de costas e fez do mesmo jeito com boca pela minha pele, novamente me deixando untada pra ele, eu já delirava com a vontade de sentir ele dentro de mim, mas nada desse menino me dar o que eu queria, eu sabia que não era um joguinho como no outro dia na casa dele, hoje ele queria me conhecer, e eu deixaria, Jake teria tudo comigo, eu acho!

Porque nesse momento a boca dele chegou à base da minha coluna e Jake passou a língua bem no começo do meu bumbum, eu me enrijeci um pouco ele deve ter percebido, mas nem comentou logo sua boca estava na parte sensível do meu joelho deixando um rastro de calor por onde passava.

Ele me virou pra ele novamente e vi que ele estava pronto pra mim, e minhas pernas automaticamente se enroscaram nele o trazendo pra mim, ele veio sorrindo. Jake se encaixou em mim e já estávamos fundidos um no outro, peças perfeitas de um quebra cabeça, tudo era perfeito e bom com ele, mas fazer amor era mais muito mais, a cada estocada que ele me dava eu gemia e queria sentir o corpo dele todo no meu, ele era quente e gostoso, e todo meu só meu.

O cheiro dele se espalhando pelo meu quarto. Ele me olhava sem quebrar com contato visual, e me estocava devagar, mergulhando em mim com delicadeza, me deixando louca de tanto prazer, e foi assim com ele me olhando profundamente, e fazendo amor comigo que gozei a segunda vez, mas Jake não parou.

**Jacob**

Bells estava mole embaixo de mim, mas eu ainda nada, estava como um lobo mesmo marcando território, dizendo por meio do contato dos nossos corpos que ela era minha, e eu era dela, hoje eu não quis jogos só fazer amor com ela, Bella era tão perfeita, seu cheiro misturado com a excitação que ela sentia me deixando mais louco, porem eu não queria acabar com tudo.

Ela me puxou para um beijo, eu cedi e não parei de penetrá-la, ela gemia na minha boca baixo, e sua língua procurava a minha, sua mão na minha nuca me puxando para ela com força, ela estava usando sua força de loba eu sentia, o aperto era forte, mas eu agüentava. Meu corpo começou a dar sinais de que tudo acabaria, mas ainda não eu queria mais dela.

Separei do beijo e sai de dentro dela, meu pau já protestou, eu queria ter controle da situação hoje e queria que Bells tivesse todo o prazer que eu pudesse dar a ela, fui com a boca para seu sexo que era a visão do paraíso, seu clitóris estava tão inchado como um botão passei minha língua nela, e Bells tremeu de prazer.

Chupei ela com um pouco mais de força e ela gemeu um pouco mais alto agora, era bom escutar ela gemendo pra mim, saber que eu causava nela sensações que o outro nunca poderia. Coloquei dois dedos nela e a estimulei. Bells colocou as mãos na minha cabeça pela primeira vez me guiando pra onde ela queria, deixei ela me guiar e voltei a trabalhar com minha língua na delicia que ela era. Senti ela comprimindo meus dedos ai parei, eu queria comigo dentro dela. Ela me olhou confusa, mas percebendo que eu me encaixava nela ela sorriu safada pra mim, fazendo meu pau crescer ainda mais dentro dela, Bells era uma ninfa, e minha ninfa.

Voltei a me movimentar devagar dentro dela, e Bells queria mesmo tirar minha sanidade.

_ Jake mais eu quero mais. – disse gemendo, quase não entendi, porem não dei o que ela queria, continuei na seção tortura ela nem sabia que com isso eu me torturava também.

Bells mexia o quadril pra mim e uma nuvem de prazer me nublou os pensamentos, e veio com tudo, ela estava no mesmo lugar que eu sentindo o mesmo prazer que eu, pude perceber nossos olhares conectados, junto com nossos corpos. Estoquei mais um pouco e fiquei ali encarando ela respirando rápido, Bells já corava comigo olhando ela assim, era engraçado como ela podia sentir vergonha de mim, quase sorri do embaraço dela. Sai de dentro dela dei um beijo em sua testa, que estava suada e com os fios curtos do cabelo grudados ali.

_ Vou ali e já volto. – ela sorriu e concordou se virando de lado. Aquele bumbum de enlouquecer meio mundo virado pra mim, Jacob para de tarar. Pensei comigo mesmo. Fui ao banheiro e tirei o preservativo. Aproveitei e tomei um banho o pai dela iria demorar. Desci peguei meus últimos preservativos e voltei hoje ela não me escapava com esse lero lero de ronda.

**Bella **

_Estava na cozinha e Jake ficou sentado na mesa me olhando arrumar o jantar para Charlie. Ele chegaria à uma hora, eu achei que fosse impossível descer, Jake realmente não desgrudava sempre me agarrando, e me deixando no limite. Eu deveria estar com um sorriso nos lábios, porque ele perguntou._

__ Se estiver pensando o mesmo que eu, ai eu não me seguro mesmo. – ele já estava ali atrás de mim, com as mãos me tocando. Fechei os olhos e tentei raciocinar._

__ Estava lembrando uma coisa engraçada na escola hoje, Lauren esta afim do Paul. – menti descaradamente, assim ele desgrudava um pouco, funcionou, ele pegou uma maçã e veio ficar de frente pra mim, ainda com um sorriso safado no rosto._

__ Ele gostou um pouco dela, na verdade a achou fácil, mas bem o tipo dele mesmo, ele ta pensando em chamá-la pra sair, já que você ta falando nisso vou falar pra ele chamar ela. – falou e mordeu a maçã, às vezes eu ficava boba com o tamanho do apetite dele, ele tinha acabado de comer e agora com uma dentada foi metade da maçã._

**N/A: **

_Primeiro quero pedir a todas que lêem aqui essa fic que dêem uma olhada na minha nova fic____**Traída**__**! **__Com shipper duplo__** Edward/ Bella/ Jacob**_

_Quem ler lá e for__** Team Jacob **__nada de ficar desesperada quando for à vez do__** Edward **__e se for__** Team Edward **__o mesmo quando for à vez do__** Jacob**_

_Garanto que não vão se arrepender tanto Jacob e Edward vão estar fodas lá!_

./historia/51100/Traida

Amores do coração está ai o penúltimo cap o ultimo só no fim de semana que vem, ai acaba, todas que lêem She Wolf sabem que lá ta acabando também né?

Então com um cap tão romântico como esse eu mereço um review né?

Então me façam feliz e deixa um se você tiver lendo, mesmo que for crítica OK se não como eu melhoro pro próximo bjzz! XD


	6. Capítulo 5

**Cap 5**

**Bella**

_...eu fui para a garagem, ele ainda estava lá. _

_Jake estava apertando um parafuso na moto, mas fazia com tanta raiva que já tinha espanado, mas ele continuava a apertar. Resolvi distrair ele._

__ Jake, vem aqui. – falei bem baixinho. E me sentei-me à mesa. Ele nem me olhou, mas escutei-o bufando. _

__ Tudo bem acho que vou me resolver sozinha. – e comecei a tirar a bermuda que estava. Ele se virou e me olhou espantado, mas veio do meu lado. Agora com um olhar de safado. Ele parou na minha frente e me olhou._

__ O que você vai resolver sozinha? – perguntou com a boca na minha orelha e as mãos nas minhas pernas me levantando e envolvendo ele, segurei o cabelo dele enroscando meus dedos ali. Jake me levou para um canto mais afastado, e começou a me tocar, sorte que poderíamos escutar se alguém viesse entrar na garagem, mas estava tudo bem, o pai dele estava na sala e tínhamos escutado Paul e Rachel sair em direção a praia. Era o momento perfeito._

Hoje eu ia bagunçar ele, ele sempre me bagunçando queria ver se ele ia gostar se fosse com ele. Ele me prensou na parede eu estava encostada entre ele e a parede da oficina. Ele passava os dedos de leve na minha calcinha, alisando a lateral, como ele me segurava eu me soltei dele e tirei minha camiseta, Jake desceu a boca pela minha pele deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava. "Bella nada de facilitar a vida desse lobo safado hoje" pensei comigo, ele subia e descia os lábios pelo meu pescoço me arrepiando. Do nada ele entrou no carro e fechou a porta, eu sentada no colo dele de frente e ele sentado no banco do carona. Eu tirei a camiseta que ele estava e comecei a alisar aquele corpo perfeito dele, fui com a boca para seu mamilo e mordi ele com ele me mordia. Ele gemeu. Ah que hoje eu mostrava como era bom bagunçar os outros.

Fui descendo minhas mãos pra sua ereção, ele já estava mais que pronto. Eu fiquei de joelhos pra tirar a bermuda dele, ele me olhava com fogo no olho. Como sempre ele de boxer branca pra deixar ainda mais lindo só pode, sem me tocar ele já bagunçava meus pensamentos não tão puros, imagina quando ele me tocava.

Mas ele colaborava nem sabia o que o aguardava. Desci minha boca despejando beijos por toda a extensão do seu abdome até a beirada da sua boxer, eu já estava de joelhos entre as pernas dele no carro.

Passei a língua nele e Jake já segurou meus cabelos me guiando para sua ereção. Coloquei minhas mãos nas pernas dele e fui subindo até chegar à virilha dele, eu estava mesmo brincando com fogo.

_ Bells não judia. – ele gemeu alto quando por cima do pano eu o esfreguei na minha mão, Jake fechou os olhos estava com um sorriso safado no rosto.

Comecei a tirar sua boxer e comecei a chupá-lo, hoje eu ia ditar o ritmo. Segurava-o com uma mão e com a boca eu chupava passando a língua nele e às vezes raspando meu dente na cabeça dele de leve. Resolvi ser ousada, com a outra mão segurei suas bolas, e ele gemeu mais ainda, seu quadril já se mexia embaixo de mim, era hora de parar. Tirei-o da boca, e Jake me olhava que era puro fogo.

Ele tirou minha calcinha, mas eu nem deixei ele brincar comigo, porque se eu deixasse, eu me esqueceria até do meu nome, e hoje era ele que ira pirar. Sentei no colo dele de frente de novo só esfregando ele na minha entrada, eu estava totalmente melada de tesão antecipado, ele posicionou em mim mas daí ele ficou com um olhar estranho.

_ Jake o que foi? – perguntei.

_ Eu estou sem preservativo. – disse bufando e já se separando de mim.

_ esta tudo bem eu não vou engravidar, não se preocupa. – ele me olhou curioso.

_ Como assim? – Afh que ele curioso assim nem vale só o Jake mesmo pra me indagar essas coisas com o pau duro na minha entrada e eu pelada em cima dele.

_ Coisas de mulher, mas ta tudo bem. – agora eu comecei de novo, ele cedeu porque se ele me perguntasse mais alguma coisa eu saia de cima dele. Mas não, o safado veio me tocar, mas eu não deixei. Segurei-o e continuei me esfregando nele, às vezes o pau dele se encaixa direitinho e eu descia um pouco deslizando fácil porque eu estava mais que untada pra ele, mas eu não descia tudo, e saia voltando a me esfregar nele, na quarta vez que eu fiz isso, ele se soltou as minhas mãos e pressionou meu quadril contra ele, agora deslizando tudo de uma vez, se encaixando gostoso em mim. Ele segurou o meu quadril e começou a me movimentar em cima dele, eu já estava louca de tesão não consegui impedir.

Segurei nos ombros dele e fiz sozinha o que ele fazia, agora o ritmo era eu que ditava de novo, ele só deixou porque eu não parei tenho certeza.

Suas mãos foram para os meus seios e ele tirou meu sutiã rasgando ele depois já estava me beijando sugando fazendo movimentos com a língua me deixando no limite como sempre fazia.

Colocou um dedo no meu clitóris e não foi preciso muito eu gozei, perdendo um pouco o ritmo, ele me segurou para parar, eu sabia que ele ainda nada. Quando pensei que ele iria me separar dele e parar com a brincadeira. Ele me colocou no banco traseiro e veio pra cima de mim, agora que meu desejo tinha sido aplacado fui má com ele de novo, coloquei o pé no peito dele e o segurei. Eu tinha um sorriso safado no rosto tenho certeza, devo ter corado, mas isso não me inibiu.

**Jacob**

Agora isso essa menina tava de onda comigo, Bells nunca foi assim, mas eu gostava dela atirada assim comigo gostava que ela descobrisse que comigo não precisava de limites. Estava me aproximando pra meter nela de verdade ela me barrou com o pé, me impedindo de aproximar. Eu bufei, ela estava brincando com fogo.

Mas ver ela assim com um sorriso de safada e um pouco corada era tudo.

_Bells não seja má comigo. – pedi tentando me aproximar, mas ela estava com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto, peguei o pé dela e comecei beijando e fui subindo devagar, minhas mãos alisando a pele da perna dela devagar, eu passava as pontas dos dedos de leve, ela suspirava já.

Quando ela percebeu, eu já estava em cima dela de novo, a brincadeira tinha acabado, porque eu queria ela, agora de verdade.

Ela ia protestando, mas nem dei chance e penetrei nela deslizando tudo, sentindo o calor dela, o corpo dela se ajustando ao meu, sem camisinha eu tinha muito mais sensações, e eu sabia que não duraria muito, eu já estava em ponto de gozar gostoso dentro dela, Bells gemeu, mas não me separou mais dela, agora eu estava por cima e eu ditava o ritmo. Ela me puxou para um beijo eu cedi ao mesmo tempo em que me movimentava dentro dela.

O beijo ficou mais exigente à medida que ela gemia mais alto na minha boca. Resolvi provocar ela um pouco.

_ Quer brincar mais? – ela me olhava, mas não conseguia dizer nada. Só sentir. Desci minha boca para os seios dela, abocanhei um e com uma mão desci bem lentamente pela lateral do corpo dela. Bella já tremia com qualquer contato meu. O carro já balançava com nossos movimentos. Quando toquei seu clitóris ela arqueou um pouco e senti que ela chegaria logo, a brincadeira a deixou excitada também.

_ Jake. – disse gemendo. Olhei nos olhos dela esperando que ela terminasse. E não resisti, eu já estava no meu limite, a cada estocada me controlando pra não gozar antes dela. Mas com ela me chamando e gemendo, me comprimindo dentro dela eu não agüentei, ela gozou no mesmo momento que eu senti quando seu gozo me envolveu e se misturou como o meu deixando tudo um pouco mais quente, eu tremi e me afundei um pouco mais e deitei ali no vão dos seios dela.

_ É quente. – ela disse depois que sua respiração voltou ao normal. Eu me levantei e a olhei sorrindo.

_ O que é quente? – perguntei, porque apesar de sermos quentes pra mim a Bella tinha a temperatura normal, ela não era quente pra mim.

_ Seu... Você. – disse mordendo os lábios. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e olhei-a rindo.

_ Não gosta? –

_ Claro que gosto, eu gosto de coisas quentes, mas agora foi tipo... Tudo. – ela corou e eu a beijei. Eu também gostava dela quente em mim, separei nossos corpos e reparando se tinha alguém perto de novo pela primeira vez desde que entrei com ela no carro. O mundo poderia ter acabado que eu nem notaria. Bells se sentou no meu colo com a cabeça no meu ombro.

_ Assim sem camisinha eu sinto mais. – ela comentou e corou mais ainda.

_ Eu também prefiro sem, se você sente mais imagina eu. – disse já me imaginando nela novamente e se possível meu pau já começou a ganhar vida. Sacudi a cabeça pra dissipar o pensamento. Bella me olhou sorrindo.

_ O que foi? –

_ Ficar falando nisso, não ajuda, já to pensando bobeiras novamente. – o olhar que ela deu não era dela mesmo. Malicia pura.

_ Então vem cá que eu nem acabei de brincar com você ainda. Disse puxando minha nuca e me beijando de um jeito que era pura loucura, porque ela mexia o quadril em cima de mim, e mesmo que eu quisesse parar eu não conseguiria, meu pau me entregou ficando duro em pouco tempo e eu nem tive tempo de raciocinar porque Bella com seu novo olhar safado, me fez esquecer até meu nome.

**Bella**

_ Jake vai ser sempre assim? – resolvi perguntar por que já fazia mais de hora que a gente estava ali, fazendo amor, às vezes sexo, brincando nos conhecendo, ele era perfeito, que me dava medo e se um dia eu enjoasse o que eu achava impossível. Mas era bom perguntar.

_ Espero que não mude nunca a não ser pra melhor, quando a gente se casar, eu espero que realmente melhore. – falou beijando minha testa.

_ Sim, eu também.

_**N/A: **__Meninas acabou aqui, me desculpa a demora, mas nem deu semana passada por que eu fiz uma oneshoot._

_Hoje nem vai dar, mas eu vou postar os agradecimentos essa semana ainda. Valeu mesmo por terem acompanhado e deixado reviews, indicações e me dado popularidade amo vocês mesmo. Bjss_

_Agora vou indicar essa one quem não leu ainda da uma passada lá:_

_Nova fic minha Black/Water oneshoot vão ler la e comentar ok?_

_./historia/51980/Rude_Boy_

_Até a próxima_


End file.
